


Control

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Character Development, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Y ya existía control en su vida.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 7





	Control

De alguna forma, le costaba aún creer la nueva vida que poseía, ya que no había cavidad para desastres que le impidieran la tener la tranquila que siempre buscó y deseó desde lo más profundo de su ser. La maldición que representaba su talento de la suerte que sólo hería y traía desgracias a las personas que se involucrarán en lo más mínimo con él, le llevó a construir paredes a su alrededor para que nadie se acercara. 

Komaeda Nagito había sido la personificación de la mezcla de cosas como un espejo roto, caminar bajo una escalera, un trébol de cuatro hojas, una estrella fugaz y una pata de conejo, tan extraño como eso. Esa suerte... había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. El tiempo transcurría y el peligro no hacía acto de presencia.

Sentado en la arena, bajo la sombra de una palmera donde recargaba su espalda, Komaeda suspiró y sonrió. La luz brillante y calurosa caía sobre todos excepto él, algo normal al habitar en una isla tropical; las condiciones climáticas características del lugar sólo crecían con intensidad por cortesía del verano. Por eso, Nagito prefería estar encerrado en su cabaña que estar expuesto al exterior. Su piel blanca era delicada y frágil, sensible enormemente a las quemaduras solares, pero esta ocasión era especial. 

La celebración de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuzuryuu se estaba llevando a cabo, el mafioso fue tomado por sorpresa por aquello; el rubio era uno de sus mejores amigos —haber utilizado esa definición por primera vez en él fue esperanzador— junto con Kazuichi. Peko le acompañaba, los dos mantenían las manos unidas y con ella, la sonrisa del más bajo era constante. Ellos eran una de las parejas que se formaron en su clase.

Pekoyama ya no se sentía más una herramienta, al igual Nagito dejó de pensarse basura.

Sin embargo, no se acercaba a los demás, estaba acostumbrado a la distancia desde que asistían a Hope's Peak, envuelto en soledad. Eso no era un problema, para nada. Era comprensible, símbolos de esperanza tan resplandecientes y magníficos, jamás se hubieran acercado a él en aquel entonces. Sabía que ahora la situación era distinta, si él trataba de unirse a ellos, no lo rechazarían mientras lo miraban con repulsión queriendo que se desvaneciera lo más rápido posible. No... lo recibirían contentos, aún así, permanecería ahí. Los malos hábitos eran difíciles de quitar, ¿cierto?

Se sumió tanto en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de la presencia de una persona que se localizó a su lado y sopló con suavidad en su oído, asustándolo.

— ¡A-Ah! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y cayendo al suelo por la repentina sorpresa y cosquilleo que lo recorrió.

Una sonrisa que expresaba sorna sin malicia se escuchó y Nagito al oírla notó que una agradable calidez se manifestó en su pecho y su corazón palpitaba con más rapidez. Ese sonido pertenecía a Hinata Hajime, éste se colocó encima de él, posicionando sus manos y rodillas en los laterales del afortunado y lo miró directo a los ojos. Cuando el moreno hacía eso, Komaeda tenía la sensación de que entraba a su mente y leía sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quiere unirte al resto? —cuestionó Hinata. El albino realmente se preguntaba si el leer mentes era un talento o es que él la conocía muy bien. Quizás eran ambas

—Sí, pero... —ladeó la cabeza para contemplar de nuevo a sus compañeros de clase; algunos dibujaban figuras en la arena y otros, que eran la mayoría, yacían en el agua nadando jugando voleibol. Ibuki era la única que, adaptándose a la situación, tocaba música serena con una guitarra acústica. Komaeda mordió un poco sus labios antes de responder—. No sé nadar.

Era una vergüenza admitirlo, pero era cierto, no consistió en una excusa para evitar estar con el resto. La otra cosa que más aludía aparte de viajar en avión, era el mar. El océano era en su gran mayoría, completamente desconocido, sus misterios eran muy profundos. Además de eso, era bastante peligroso; numerosos desastres naturales ocurrían ahí y criaturas extrañas e inquietantes residían. Todo el conjunto de factores antes dichos, eran suficientes para que Komaeda sintiera que con tan sólo hundir un pie en el agua, un kraken apareciera y lo atraparía con sus tentáculos. La simple idea provocó que un escalofrió desagradable recorriera su cuerpo. Suspiró con la intención de serenarse.

—Lo suponía, nunca te gustaba la idea de nadar. Parecías tener pensamientos incomodos con sólo mencionarlo —Hinata rio con suavidad, procedió a depositar un beso en la frente, el gesto fue suficiente para enrojecer sus mejillas. El rubor incrementó cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciar con su nariz con la del suertudo—. Todo estará bien, puedes intentarlo conmigo, Nagito.

Había olvidado que Fuyuhiko y Peko no eran la única pareja, ellos eran una también. A veces creía que se encontraba dormido, ya que parecía estar viviendo un sueño hecho realidad. No sería la primera vez que creaba en su cabeza un mundo perfecto. Si era así... le gustaría dormir por toda la eternidad.

— ¡Váyanse a un hotel! —sin embargo, el grito de Saionji confirmó que no lo era. Se avergonzó un poco el haber sido presenciado, pero no era de extrañar al no estar aislados de la celebración.

La bailarina de cabellos rubios jugaba voleibol y fue suficiente tan sólo un instante de distracción para recibir un pelotazo accidental en la cara por parte de Akane. Koizumi fue rápidamente a ayudarla.

Hinata y Komaeda apretaron los labios, ahogando la carcajada que tenía intenciones de emerger, mas si salía se ganarían la furia de Hiyoko y eso no sería un beneficio. El castaño se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano y el albino la aceptó sonriendo suavemente. Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus amigos, dispuestos a unirse a la fiesta.

— ¿Listo para tu primera clase de natación? —preguntó Hajime, éste sabía que la cuestión sorprendería al suertudo, la sonrisa nerviosa que decoró su rostro fue predecible.

—Siempre y cuando no me coma un tiburón, sí. —Komaeda bajó la mirada, concentrándose en las huellas que dejaba sus pisadas sobre la arena al caminar.

—Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso, por eso tendré todo bajo control —respondió con convicción. Confundido, Nagitó lo contempló, Era cierto que con Hinata a su lado no tenía que temer a las agonías de su suerte, él las cancelaba todas, no obstante... ¿De dónde surgía tanta confianza?

— ¿Tienes algún plan en mente, Hajime-kun? —sólo eso podía explicar la actitud del aludido, el interés y curiosidad se manifestaron en el chico de cabellera esponjosa.

—Twogami me ayudó a recolectar varios accesorios de seguridad para nadar en RocketPunch —el hecho de que el impostor estuviera involucrado, le trajo una ligera nostalgia amarga. Él siempre estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de todos, eso no había cambiado, incluso ahora que no ocurrirían asesinatos. "Twogami" fue el nombre que él escogió para que lo llamaran, ya que después de adaptar tantas identidades, olvido la suya. Y al parecer, le gustaba falsificar al heredero Byakuya Togami.

—Entiendo... Gracias —más tarde se encargaría de agradecerle personalmente al imitador. 

— ¿Te colocaste bloqueador solar? —su voz transmitió un atisbo de preocupación, los rayos solares iluminaban con fuerza y la piel pálida del otro era vulnerable. Las comisuras de la boca del suertudo se alzaron, bordeando una sonrisa y asintió—. Bien, eso ayuda... pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Me habría gustado habértela puesto —los pómulos de Hajime se tornaron rubicundos y con su mano libre se rasco la nuca, avergonzado. Komaeda se limitó a reír de manera suave.

—Ya habrá otra ocasión —el albino besó la mejilla del moreno y los dos se detuvieron su andar al llegar a una mesa bajo una sombrilla llena de flotadores acuáticos.

Komaeda se sorprendió, ¿iba a usar todo esos accesorios? Usar algunos le daría seguridad, por supuesto. No obstante, tantos resultarían extraño y... exagerado. ¿A esto se refería Hinata de tener todo bajo control? Antes de que pudiera cuestionar, el castaño comenzó a colocarle el chaleco salvavidas y pequeños flotadores que se posicionaban en los antebrazos. Luego él le ofreció otro inflable más de forma circular para ponerla en su cadera. Komaeda parpadeó perplejo y le devolvió una mirada confundida, ¿iba usar eso también? Aquello le parecía un poco de protección de sobra.

— ¿Huh? ¿No te gusta el color? Maldición, sabía que debía traer el verde... es tu color favorito —Hinata malentendió su quietud por desagrado, Komaeda negó con la cabeza y aceptó el flotador. Se sorprendió que el castaño recordara un detalle como ese.

—No, está bien el color —la tonalidad amarillo chillón le causaba gracia, ¿luciría como un pato bebé aprendiendo a nadar? Probablemente. Quizás sólo estaba exagerando y sería un buen nadador, podría haber sido un sireno en su vida pasada— Gracias.

Hajime tomó su mano una vez que el albino se había puesto el salvavidas, ambos se acercaron al mar cada vez más y con eso un temor crecía de forma gradual en Nagito. El moreno de eso y fortaleció su agarre buscando transmitirle confianza. El de cabellera esponjosa tembló al sumergí el primer pie en el agua, su otra mano fue tomada también y con cuidado, prosiguió a avanzar. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Hinata lo guiara, no ocurriría nada malo con él a su lado, ninguna desgracia vendría a destrozar todo, nunca. Sin embargo, el contacto que mantenía con su primera pareja, ciertamente le hacía sentir a salvo, sólo tenía una pequeña espina de miedo enterrada.

—Komaeda, ¿puedes abrir los ojos? —el aludido asintió y obedeció. Al hacerlo, un rápido y delicado beso aterrizó en sus labios. Su rostro se enrojeció, ¿a qué había venido a eso?

— ¿Hinata-kun...?

—Era para relajarte, estabas bastante tenso —respondió él, la vergüenza se presentaba en su faz. Nagito sonrió ante eso y le devolvió el gesto del mismo modo.

Confiaba en que todo marcharía bien. Justo como el castaño le había dicho, todo estaría bajo control, siendo un poco la excepción el ritmo de sus latidos con la presencia de Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot fue basado en la canción de Malibú de Miley Cirus uwu


End file.
